Prophecy of Unicron Rewrite
by saberstorm
Summary: Rewritten from the ground up. Coby’s contact with the Matrix of Leadership is slowly changing him into something inhuman. Primus is not behind the changes. How will his new relationship with Lori survive?
1. Chapter 1

Prophecy of Unicron

Summary: Rewritten from the ground up. Coby's contact with the Matrix of Leadership is slowly changing him into something inhuman. Primus is not behind the changes. How will his new relationship with Lori survive?

Author's Note: My first draft will only stay up for a short while. If anyone want's me to keep it, speak now or forever hold your peace.

Chapter 1: What Happened Here?

The sounds of early birds singing slowly roused Lori from her slumber. The ground was cold, but she felt perfectly warm next to Coby. A blade of grass tickled her nose, and she brushed at it with her hand.

_Wait a minute!_

She bolted upright, completely confused as the thought struck her like lightning. _What happened? Coby and I were at the base and he just got better and..._ She stopped and took a deep breath, taking in the sights around her, including the waterfall roaring away gently nearby. Then the memories of the previous day began coming back to her, and she sighed; half in disappointment, and half in relief.

_It was all a dream_, she realized, the true events of the day before coming back to her.

**Flashback**

"Coby!" she sobbed, cradling his body. "Stay with me, you idiot! Stay with me!"

"Are you all right, boss?" Wing Saber asked Optimus.

"I'll be fine," the Autobot Commander groaned. "I just feel like I drank too much high grade. What about Coby?"

"Lori, let me have a look," Red Alert insisted.

She glared at him, "No! He's staying right here until he wakes up! I'm not letting go of him!" Thankfully, the medic knew better than to aggravate her. The anger in her voice was enough to make him take a few steps back. Bud jumped behind a tree, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire.

From where he was, Red Alert was able to do a few scans, but Lori's proximity was interfering. He tried again, more gently this time, "Lori, he's not dead yet, but if I won't let me treat him, I can't guarantee it will stay that way. I just need one scan. If he is hurt badly, I'll tell you how to help him. That way, you can save his life like he saved yours. Okay?"

Slowly, she relented and scooted back, still holding on to Coby's hand. Red Alert bent down and a light emitted from his palm, covering Coby's body. The results were not good, but neither were they as bad as he feared. "Energon Radiation Poisoning. So that's what Primus meant when he said it would cause Coby's body damage."

"So what do we do?" Lori asked.

"Well, the rest of us can't do too much. It will be up to you and Bud, though in this case, you'll probably take over," the Medic chuckled, pulling a breathing apparatus out of one of his storage compartments. "You may even enjoy it. Working with us must have helped Coby develop a slight immunity to Energon Radiation, because he's actually holding up against what should be killing him outright. Thankfully, the cure is simple. You have to submerge him in water. It will clean the radiation out of him. There's just one downside." _An upside for you_, he added mentally, though he didn't say it out loud.

**End Flashback**

_He was right. I did slightly enjoy it_, Lori thought, laying back down against her boyfriend. After changing into her new bikini, she secured the breath mask on Coby's face before submerging him in the same water they shared their first kiss in. She strictly forbade anyone from disturbing her as she held him there for the rest of the day. The only one who she allowed near her was Optimus, who brought her food, towels, and a spare change of clothes for both her and Coby. This was because she knew he wouldn't have any wise cracks about the method of treatment. She was embarrassed at first, but figured it was a fair trade considering Coby had already gotten a free show himself.

As soon as the sun went down, Red Alert arrived and took a second scan, happily declaring that Coby was poison-free, and that he would wake up tomorrow morning. Lori gave him a death glare that sent him running before he could make another wise-crack about the current situation before carefully pulling Coby out of the water. She dried them both off, dressing him in a warm set of clothes. She then pulled on a skimpier set that she wanted him to see her in when he woke up before laying down next to him to sleep under the stars.

_Talk about a realistic dream though_, she thought, looking at her current outfit. No shoes, no socks, low-ridding cutoff shorts barely hiding a thong, and a midriff tank top that made it obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra. _I should have realized it was a dream when I didn't have an orgasm. I guess I really wanted it to be real. Oh well! I guess the shower isn't the most romantic place for a first time, not that I'd really care, so long as it's Coby._ Smiling, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his, leaving them there. After two minutes, she was about to pull away when he reacted, one of his hands cupping behind her head to keep her there while his other hand grabbed her butt, preventing her from pulling away. She melted into his arms, deciding to play with him and grabbed his backside with her own hands.

Coby made a surprised noise and broke the kiss, wearingly opening his eyes. "Hey, beautiful," he croaked. "Did I miss something?"

Lori treated him to a seductive smile, "Did you enjoy your free show?"

"Yea," he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I thought you were in trouble."

"Well," she purred, "While fixing you up, I got a free show of my own." She leaned in, whispering into his ear, "And I liked it," before kissing him again.

Back at the campsite, Bud finally got sick of hearing Lori's cell phone ringing and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello," said the voice on the other line. "Where's Lori?"

"She's with Coby right now. I don't know what they're doing," Bud replied.

"Okay. I'll call back later."

Lori's father hung up, and then picked up the phone once more, dialing Coby's father. When his best friend answered, Lori's father said, "I think you're right. They are infatuated with each other."

"Told you," the other man answered. "So what do you think she'll do when we tell her that the four of us arranged for the two of them to be married when they were born?"

"I think she'll be surprised," Lori's father answered. "Why do you think I've chased away all the other possible boyfriends she was going to have?"

"Including Coby?" the boy's father asked.

"Well if I hadn't, Lori would have suspected something, and that would have spoiled the surprise."

At the exact moment Lori's father said that, Bud stopped in his tracks between his tent, and the campfire, a single thought suddenly striking him.

_Since when is Lori's dad okay with her and Coby being alone?_


	2. Chapter 2

Prophecy of Unicron

Summary: Rewritten from the ground up. Coby's contact with the Matrix of Leadership is slowly changing him into something inhuman. Primus is not behind the changes. How will his new relationship with Lori survive?

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Cybertron

Chapter 2: Creative Paths

Lori broke their kiss, gasping for breath as Coby did the same beneath her. She could feel her clothes sticking to her skin where the heat between them had caused her to sweat. "Wow, Coby," she chuckled. "You really know how to turn up the heat with a single kiss."

Coby returned the grin, "I could say the same about you." He let his eyes wander over her. _I've got to be the luckiest guy in the universe to have someone like her_, he thought. He gave her butt a squeeze, making her let out an 'eep' of surprise. "You're such a naughty girl, Lori," he teased.

She laughed at that and laid back down on top of him, resting her head on his chest. Closing her eyes, she relaxed, listening to nothing but the sound of his heartbeat and the waterfall nearby. Then she sat up abruptly, her eyes sparkling as a mischievous idea came to her. "Hey, Coby, do you want to go for a swim?"

Sitting up as well, he nodded, "You bet! Let's head back to camp and grab our swimsuits while we tell everyone else that I'm all right."

"I don't think so, Coby," Lori replied, putting her hands on his chest to prevent him from standing. "If we go back now, someone will come back here with us, and then we won't be able to go skinny dipping."

At first, Coby was shocked by her forwardness, but then his face hardened. "No, Lori," he said flatly.

Lori recoiled in surprise. She didn't expect him to be so cold to her about this. She felt like she was being rejected. "But why? It's not like I have anything to hide from you anymore. You've already seen me."

"I know, but that was an accident, and I wasn't thinking," he answered, looking away. "I shouldn't have looked, Lori. I shouldn't treat you like some sort of object."

"You're not treating my like an object, Coby. I wanted you to look," Lori insisted. "Would I be wearing what I am now if I didn't? Would I let you touch my butt and cuddle me in my underwear if I didn't want you to want me?"

Coby lifted her up so that she was standing, and stood himself, "The problem, Lori, is that I do want you; as a friend, girlfriend, and lover. But if we don't put limits in place, I'll loose you as all three of those. I don't want to be the kind of boyfriend steals a girl's chastity before she's really ready for it."

Lori knew what he meant, having heard several girls in the high school locker room about how they regretted sleeping with this boy or that boy. "But we're different, Coby. We have something special. Even Primus knows that. Hell, half the Autobots were burning their processors wondering why we couldn't tell we were in love. I won't regret it, Coby. I am ready."

He turned away, walking back to the camp with his head down as he replied, "I'm sorry, Lori, but I can't. I'm not." Blinking back tears, Lori slowly followed.

Optimus was the first to notice something was wrong when the two of them returned. They were walking three feet apart, and they weren't even looking at each other. _What happened?_ the Autobot Commander wondered.

**Tell Her.**

His head snapping up, Optimus searched for the source of the voice. He turned to Override, who was nearby and asked, "Did you hear that?"

She raised an optic ridge, "Hear what?"

**Tell Her.**

Then he understood. "Primus," he whispered, "I cannot. It's not my story to tell."

**His fear of loosing her prevents him from doing so himself. The more he hides it, the worse it will be for him. She needs to know. You must tell her, because he will not.**

"You okay, big guy?" Override asked.

"I'm fine," he answered, standing. "Could you bring Lori to the clearing nearby. I need to talk to her about Coby."

Override shrugged, "No problem, sir."

Optimus waited five minutes before Lori showed up with Override, dressed much more modestly by now. Thinking that Lori might prefer her company, he told Override she could stay and listen. "What happened between you and Coby this morning?" he asked Lori.

"We just got into a fight that's all," Lori answered.

"Tell me what happened," Optimus said.

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't think it's any of your business," Override said.

Optimus leveled her with a glare that clearly said 'This is between me and Lori. Stay out of it.' He then turned back to Lori, "Primus told me something a few minutes ago, Lori. He wanted me to tell you, but I need to know what happened this morning before I can."

Lori blushed and tried to answer, "I was going to fast for him, and he rejected me... I mean... not because he didn't want me... I mean..." She shook her head and sighed, "I don't know what I mean."

Having caught the gist of it, Optimus said, "You wanted to become his mate before he was ready." A guilty look crossed Override's face, but Optimus caught it before she could hide it. "What do you know about this, Override?"

Override blushed furiously as she muttered, "I think Hot Shot and I have been a rather bad example."

Optimus narrowed his optics, "Drop the other shoe."

"I forgot to lock the door and she walked in on us while we were interfacing."

There was a loud clang as Optimus slapped his face with the palm of his hand, "Did it ever occur to you that Human relationships are different, Override?"

"But they love each other, so there shouldn't be a problem," Lori said, coming to her big sister's defense. "I don't mind if Coby doesn't want to go that far yet, and I can wait till we're married, but I want to at least explore that aspect of our relationship before we get to that point."

"Marriage is an alien concept to me, Lori. When Transformers choose their sparkmates, it's for life, which is why adultery and rape are considered crimes worthy of execution," Optimus said. "But that's also why I understand Coby's desire to stay away from getting too intimate before the time is right, even though the two of you are the equivalent age of young couples on Cybertron."

"What do you mean?" Lori asked, trying to grasp what he was saying.

"I mean that when Coby was within the Matrix controlling my body, I saw every thought and memory in his mind. One of them is a memory that hurts him so badly, he doesn't dare tell you for fear you would hate him, and yet it is the very reason why he wants to wait.

"You see Lori, Coby was raped when he was five years old by a group of adolescent girls who were using drugs. He doesn't want to relive the painful emptiness and the dirty feeling he was left with from that traumatic experience. Because marriage signifies a contract between two people to stay true and loving towards each other, similar to the sparkbond between two Transformers, it would be best to wait until marriage before engaging in sexual intimacy. I don't mean to judge all of humanity and say they should, because many – unfortunately – don't, and I have no authority over your race. But I think humans should, and so does Coby."

Lori lowered her head, "I feel so guilty, so... dirty. I don't want to hurt Coby. I love him. I'll wait till we're almost dead if I have to."

The Matrix suddenly flashed behind Optimus Prime's chestplate.

**Lori, my daughter, be of good chear.**

She gasped in surprise, "Primus?"

**I am. You have just learned a lesson that far too many don't learn until it is too late.**

"I should have paid more attention during sex ed," she blushed furiously. "And my parents," she added as an afterthought.

**Indeed. Yet you need not feel so terrible. Should Optimus Prime feel dismayed that he cannot understand emotions as good as Humans can? Nay. All creations have their own flaws. Humans are simply more susceptible to the primal urges of their own flesh.**

Lori couldn't help but grin at that, "Too true, Primus. Too true."

**However, because of the assistance you and Coby give my faithful Autobots, I consider the two of you to be my children as much as any Transformer. As such I am willing to offer you a gift because of the love you share: your own sparkbond.**

Even Optimus was surprised by the offer, but said nothing. Instead he let Lori make the decision for herself.

"I accept, Primus. Thank you."

**Nay. I should be the one to thank you. Beings like you give purpose to my role to protect all of creation. Because of people like you, evil shall never prevail.**

Lori felt like she was bathed in light until something began to call to her. Without even thinking, she stood up and began running in the direction she knew she would find Coby. _And when I find him_, she thought_, I'm going to kiss him till one of us passes out._

As the Matrix dimmed to normal, Optimus couldn't help but smile as Lori ran off to find Coby. Then he activated his internal communicator, calling a specific number.

"Hello?" asked the voice at the other end.

_"This is Optimus Prime. Did you ever tell Lori that she and Coby are betrothed?"_

"No."

_"Now would be a good time to do it." _Optimus then began to explain what had happened.


End file.
